


In Love

by Im_trash_bye



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, also i have no idea who i ship buffy with at this point so you can choose, wow it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_trash_bye/pseuds/Im_trash_bye
Summary: Cyrus asks Buffy how to tell if you're in love. Her answer... clarifies a few things.





	In Love

“How do you know when you’re in love?” Buffy put down the cup of tea she had been holding and looked inquiringly at Cyrus.

“Uhh. Why do you want to know?” she responded.

“No reason, I guess. I’m just curious.” 

“That is not true, Cy, and you know it,” Cyrus grinned mischievously over his mug and shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you know, just Mr. Not-So-Scary-Basketball Guy TJ Kippen. The guy you’ve spent all your free time with- which I’d be more angry about if I couldn’t tell that you’re hopelessly in love with him, by the way,” Cyrus playfully rolled his eyes at her statement.

“You, madam, still have yet to answer my original question,” Buffy sighed, looking around at the world around them.

They were currently sitting on a porch swing in front of Buffy’s house, drinking peppermint tea and watching headlights as cars passed by.

“You know, I’d love to say that you can ‘just tell’ when you’re in love, but I don’t think there’d be total truth in that statement.”

“So how can you tell?” Buffy opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off once more by Cyrus. “And before you say that it varies from person to person, I’m asking for your experience. So spill.”

“I don’t like you. And also I am not going to get that sappy with you.”

“Um first of all, you love me. And second, yes, you are. Sappy monologue about realizing you’ve fallen in love. Three, two, one, go.”

“Ugh, fine. Um, how do you know when you’re in love with someone? I don’t know. I guess that, um, you think about them all the time. They’re always on your mind,and no matter what you do, even if it’s just your math homework or eating dinner, you wish they were there to share that moment with you. And, um, I guess that even though it’s crazy and terrifying and you fight sometimes, being in love with them is something you wouldn’t trade for the world. And you’re not so sure how you survived before you met them, but now that you have, you know you never want to let them go. But you would if you had to, because all you want is for them to be happy, even if that means you’d have to say goodbye,” Cyrus downed the last of his tea, setting it down on the porch.

“Uh wow. I have so many things to say right now, and I don’t know where to start. I’m so confused,” Buffy chuckled and ruffled Cyrus’s dark curls.

“Cy, you’re always confused, and you never know where to start. So just go for it. Start somewhere, and run with it.”

“Good idea. I don’t think I was expecting you to wax poetic like that. Who was that about?”

“What do you mean?” Buffy shot him a ‘don’t go there’ look, which Cyrus aptly ignored.

“That was clearly about someone. Who are you in love with?” Buffy shook her head.

“It’s no one,” Cyrus decided to let it go for the moment.

“We will circle back to that later, but I have one more thing.”

“And what might that be?”

“You were right earlier. I think I am in love with TJ Kippen. And I want to tell him. Preferably before I lose my nerve to do it.”

“Then let’s go! Up up up! We’re going on a field trip to the Kippen house!” Buffy grabbed Cyrus by the arm and started pulling him down the steps of her porch.

“Whoa whoa whoa. It’s literally almost 10 pm. His parents would answer the door! Or worse, Amber would open the door! How am I supposed to explain to her that I’m at her house to profess my love to her twin brother?!” Buffy was already running, pulling Cyrus along with her.

“Cyrus! You and I both know it’s now or never. Either you tell him tonight or you never will and you will spend the rest of the summer regretting your decision not to tell him! Not to mention the fact that TJ is absolutely going to be the only one awake, the boy never sleeps.”

“Ugh. I know, rationally, that you’re correct. But, irrationally, I also think that this is going to end terribly.”

“If it ends terribly, it will end terribly but with flair,” Buffy grinned through the darkness at her best friend.

“Ugh, you’re lucky I love flair.”

“Well that’s good, because we’re here.”

“…”

“…”

“Okay I take it back I hate flair I’m going ho- BUFFY,” Buffy scooped Cyrus up and was halfway to the Kippens’ front door when Cyrus started frantically attempting to escape her grasp. Buffy set him down and placed her hands on Cyrus’s shoulders.

“No. We’re doing this. This is important. I don’t want to see you crying excessively over your missed opportunity. You need to do this, you’ve been pining for too long to call this off now, Cy. And you know I wouldn’t have carried you up stairs if I didn’t genuinely believe that you can do this,” Cyrus stared at her for at least 20 seconds before sighing defeatedly. He ran a hair through his hair and bit his lip.

“Fine. But you’re knocking on the door. And if Amber or their parents answer the door, I will leave and make you do all the talking.”

“Yes yes I’m sure you will. Let’s go,” Buffy pushed him onto the porch with a smirk, pausing to catch Cyrus before he tripped up the wood stairs.

Cyrus glared at her as he regained his balance.

“You ready for this?” Buffy asked, standing next to Cyrus as they stared at the Kippens’ front door.

“No,” Buffy nodded and stayed silent for about 10 seconds before opening her mouth again.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

Buffy reached forward and knocked quietly on the door, careful not to wake anyone who may be asleep inside. After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal TJ.

Cyrus took a deep breath, because this was not the TJ that Cyrus, or anyone else for that matter, saw at school. This TJ’s hair was messy, gel nowhere to be seen. He was wearing black-rimmed glasses and grey sweatpants, and quite frankly, Cyrus was dying. He was 90 percent sure that he fell in love ten times over in the time since TJ had opened the door.

“Cyrus,” Buffy whispered. “Please say something.”

“Oh yeah. Uh, hi,” Cyrus awkwardly waved and offered a small smile to the boy standing inside the doorway.

“You know, I’m just gonna go… Walk down the street. I’ll be back, Cyrus,” Buffy whispered, quickly removing herself from the situation.

“Okay then? Bye Buffy. Now uh, can I ask what you’re doing on my porch at… 10:04 on a Friday night?”

“Oh. Yeah. That. I was just going to, uh, tell you something,” TJ raised his eyebrows at the younger’s statement, biting back a chuckle.

“And what might that be?”

“Well it’s a funny story actually. I was sitting on Buffy’s porch and we were drinking peppermint tea and talking about things and life and people- but we weren’t gossiping. We wouldn’t do that. Anyway we were being all philosophical and I asked her how to tell if…” Cyrus trailed off, taking note of TJ’s quizzical expression. “That doesn’t matter. Anyway, the point is that Buffy gave this whole monologue about love and falling in love and I realized that…”

“You realized…?” TJ asked, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

“I realized that I’m in love with you,” TJ blinked. “And- and I get it if you don’t feel the same way, we can just go back to being friends if you want. Or- or I guess if you want we don’t even have to be frie-”

“Cyrus. You can’t possibly think I wouldn’t be okay with this? I’ve been flirting with you since the day we met, thanks for noticing by the way. I’m in love with you too.”

“So… what now?”

“KISS ALREADY!” Two voices yelled in unison.

“Amber!” TJ whisper-shouted at his twin sister behind him.

“Buffy!” Cyrus copied the other, glaring at Buffy, who had apparently made her way back to TJ’s house while Cyrus rambled, and was standing behind Cyrus at the foot of the porch stairs.

“You two were hopeless, I had to say something,” Amber defended, holding her hands up in surrender.

“She’s right, you two had no hope. I couldn’t just stand by and watch you dorks bumble about.”

“Be quiet,” Cyrus hissed.

TJ rolled his eyes playfully at the girls and turned back to Cyrus with a small smile.

“So, you wear glasses?”

“You’re such a dork,” TJ whispered, wrapping his arms around Cyrus’s neck.

“You love me anyway.”

“You’re not wrong,” TJ smirked, pulling Cyrus into a kiss.

Fireworks didn’t erupt in the sky, and there wasn’t an orchestra suddenly playing behind them. But it was perfect. Everything about the kiss was incredible, and Cyrus immediately knew that kissing had gotten better since Iris. Kissing Iris was an obligatory thing- Cyrus couldn’t have gotten out of it without hurting Iris or outing himself. But kissing TJ felt like the whole world faded away and TJ was all that was left. Cyrus remembered when he and Buffy had talked about kissing Iris. He knew that Buffy was right then.

He already was okay.


End file.
